Mongol's Vengance
by Dragon-Sigma
Summary: After the fall of the Soviet Union, Lithuania and Poland leave a world meeting and wander into the wilderness. There they discover a anarchist plot. A plot that could work in their favor...if they accept the means used to achieve it.
1. Chapter 1

~x~x~x~x~x~

To readers: please check the last chapter (my note). I'm planning on rewriting parts of this story.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Everyone, your attention please!" England yelled over the ruckus. The Nations of the world continued with their personal conversations, and their arguments. Austria had spent the past five minutes trying to convince Hungary to lower the frying pan she was currently wielding in an impromptu swordfight against Prussia, who shouldn't have even been at the meeting in the first place.

"Everybody! We have a conference to conduct!" Seeing that he wouldn't get any response by this course of action, England turned to the one Nation who wasn't involved in the fights. "Switzerland, if you will?"

The Nation addressed nodded, and fired his gun into the air. Within moments, the room was silent.

"Thank you. Now then," England began, sitting in his chair and smoothing out the ink-blue tie he wore, "we have much to discuss. As you know, Russia and Denmark are not in attendance, as they are discussing trade issues." A couple of the more perceptive Nations rolled their eyes at this. Ivan and Mathias were far more likely to be spending their time getting drunk than working on politics. England cleared his throat and continued.

The meeting went on, rambling through several topics before finally reaching the one most dreaded by the Nations at the conference. The subject they had avoided mentioning even after seeing the schedule for the meeting: an official decision on custody of the Baltic trio now that they were no longer under Russia's rule. Most of the Nations felt uncomfortable around the shy and fearful Baltics, unsure of what to say or how to act, afraid of accidentally offending or hurting them. Though never mentioned aloud, Lithuania's scars were no secret, and most of the attendees at this conference felt some level of compassion, some level of horror, towards Russia's treatment of the three. If young Latvia's tremors were any indication, their lives had been far worse than any of the Nations could imagine.

Though he approached the subject gently, England's eyes betrayed his nervousness. "We have yet to decide on...residences...for the three Baltic nations while their own homes are under repair-"

Poland stood and spoke, relieving England of his burden. "Liet's staying with me. He's, like, happy there. Aren't you, Liet?" Lithuania nodded silently, clearly as uncomfortable with the subject as the rest.

"And Latvia with me and Su-san," Finland added, voice strong.

"That...that seems appropriate. I...we..." England struggled to begin the sentence. Clearly frustrated with the delay, America loudly interrupted, "Why're ya all being so nervous? I mean, Lithuania and the others might have been dirty evil commies, but it's not like they're gunna kill you-"

"AMERICA!" England screamed, almost unable to believe the tactlessness, _the ignorance_, of such a statement.

"What? What'd I say?"

Amidst gasps of shock from the other Nations, England was on his feet within moments, grabbing America by the collar and dragging him from the room.

_Dirty commies? Maybe, but not by choice. And it certainly wasn't by choice that he had gained the reputation of being weak and hurt. Didn't they realize that his own strength was what had kept him sane and alive under Russia's rule? And it had been his own strength that had secured his freedom. _

"You _idiot!_" England growled as the doors slammed behind them, shoving America into the hallway. "What on EARTH possessed you to say that!"

America looked absolutely bewildered. "But you...they... you seem to be afraid of them..."

"Idiot! You _stupid_ boy, can you not understand?" he yelled, outraged. "We are not afraid! Everybody's being so cautious because we don't want to upset them! Do you have any idea what Russia _did _to them? Especially Lithuania!" England's voice was cold with fury and frustration. "If you were in any way proficient at reading the god-damned atmosphere in the room, you would know what that boy has suffered!"

America still looked confused. England growled in annoyance.

"When Lithuania was in your employ, when he worked for you, did you ever raise your voice? Were you ever displeased, or angry?" England glared at his ignorant former colony, crossing his arms over his suit. Unseen, a small fairy chirped in his ear, asking why had he left the conference so early, when would he be able to play with her...

"Well," America began, "there was that time he gave me the wrong coffee; I had been out at the bar with Matthew and...and I think I yelled at him. Not a lot, but..."

"And how did he react?" England prompted, his anger waning.

"He was scared, as if he was expecting me to hurt him..._ohh!" _A terrible realization came over America.

"Yes," England said, his voice gentler now. "That's what their life with Russia was like."

"I..I didn't..." America's hair drooped in remorse. England looked him in the eyes for a moment, then opened the door again, holding America's wrist firmly as if he was a disobedient child.

They returned to the conference room solemnly. Not a word had been spoken during their absence.

Silently, America approached the timid Nation seated beside Poland. "Lithuania," he began quietly, painfully aware of the stir his remarks had caused, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"That's all right. I'm not offended," Lithuania said softly, offering America a faint, forgiving smile. America nodded, eyes still dim with shame.

He and England returned to their seats, and the meeting continued, although more subdued than before. A verdict on the Baltics was soon reached: Lithuania would remain with Poland, and Estonia and Latvia with the two Nordics who had offered their hospitality. The talk then turned to reports and deadlines before wrapping up for the week.

The Nations exchanged documents and handshakes, and stepped into the hall to talk with their advisors. America had cheered up considerably, and seemed to be bugging an uninterested Greece for dessert recipes. England, glaring disapprovingly around the table, handed an envelope of papers to the ambassador accompanying him, and left the room. His expression brightened, though, as a winged green rabbit fluttered invisibly by his face; the Nation drawing a sugar cube from a coat pocket and holding it out for his friend.

Poland, who had quickly grown tired of the proceedings, grabbed his and Lithuania's folders from the table. "C'mon, Liet. I'm, like, so bored of this. Let's go do something more fun, kay? Canada's, like, lent me some movies we could watch!"

"Look, Poland, Norway wants this report by next week. I should be getting started-"

"But that's _boring!_" Poland whined. Liet sighed. Would his friend ever understand his priorities? Get the work done as soon as possible: that way you couldn't be accused of not doing it, and there would be less of a chance of getting into trouble, less of a reason for anyone to be dissatisfied... He shivered, shaking off that train of thought.

"Maybe I could spare a little time-" He was interrupted by Poland's squeal of delight.

"Hey! I've got, like, the greatestest idea! Wait here, Liet!" He bounded off to where his politicians waited in the adjoining chamber. Liet had to smile at that. Standing safe by his friend, he could almost imagine they were back in their grand empire, their proud Golden Age, before Russia and partitioning and Nazis and Soviets and everything else that had happened since those days. Almost, but not quite.

The resilient "Phoenix" hadn't let his history diminish his ever-optimistic demeanor one bit. Lithuania hadn't been so fortunate.

The over-excitable Poland leapt back into the room, nearly knocking over a startled-looking Canada. He tossed a small satchel at Liet, who caught it neatly. Years under Russia had given him the constant awareness of a cat. Or maybe of a wolf?

"What's this?"

"Emergency supplies. Mr. Grumpypants back there insisted we bring it. I told 'im we were gunna do some patrol stuff. So there's, like, no work tonight!" Poland said.

"That's still work, you know. We can't just fool around-" Lithuania began, but Poland was already pulling him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Night was coming on quickly; the conference had lasted for most of the day. The building was located far from any large cities for security reasons, and so stars were visible in the darkening sky. Ignoring the other Nations' company in favor of his friend, Poland led Lithuania in a direction that wasn't quite the proper way home, but being as he seemed to know what he was doing, Liet followed without complaint. There was little risk out here, but his boss had made him carry a sword, in case of an attack. The weather was cold but bearable, and a thin layer of frost and snow covered the ground. It wasn't long before the other Nations' voices faded into the distance, and the two were alone in the quiet wilderness. Poland chattered on about books and television and clothes, Lithuania listening obediently. He was glad to be free, glad to listen to his friend talk without fearing that Russia waited in the background. But his silence bothered Poland, causing him to wonder and fear what sort of life could have muted his friend's intelligent and strong words.

_But of course, Poland already knew, He had seen, and it hurt him to think of his friend's pain. Saddened him to think of the day they were separated, the day Lithuania had been taken by Russia. He had laughed, laughed at Liet's horror at the predicament. Poland wondered if Lithuania had ever forgiven him for that. But he didn't deserve that, did he? For being such a terrible friend. _

"Liet? C'mon, there's gotta be something you, like, want to talk about."

"Hmm? I don't really know. I'm fine just listening..."

"Come on! You're back on the map, and, like, totally safe now! So we can have fun again! Like play games or something."

Lithuania laughed. "Poland, you can't even play chess for five minutes without bending the rules."

"The Great Phoenix doesn't need rules! I can, like, do whatever I want! Anyway, what's the big deal with chess anyway? War doesn't, like, work like that."

He would have continued on this thread of conversation had Lithuania not pointed out a more important matter. A small knot of people stood on the crest of a hill. Humans.

"Civilians? Are they yours?" Lithuania asked, concerned.

"Nope. None of 'em. I wonder what they're, like, doing. Maybe they're doing sex!"

"What?"

"Humans do weird things like that, y'know," Poland giggled, amused by Liet's reaction.

_There were many things about the human world that amused the Nations, and some that horrified them. Over the centuries, they had adopted many elements of their civilians' lives. Emotions had been the first: joy, sadness, anger, pride, and others. Art and writing had come later, as had love and hate. Yet some human pastimes still puzzled many Nations, such as drunkenness or sex. Some had embraced these activities, but others did not see the sense._

"... I...I don't think they're doing that. Anyway, we should check on them. It's not safe to be out at this time of night." Stepping through the snow, Liet approached the strangers. What were these people doing out in the wilderness in this weather? This question was quickly answered.

"How dare you steal from us! Whore!" a burly man screamed at a rag-clad woman.

"Eight of you for one blanket? I call that cowardice!" The edge of a cloth protruded from the bag on the woman's shoulders, and the gruff-bearded man made a grab at it. He recoiled with a deep growl of fury as the woman's fist connected with his face.

Poland shot a glance at Lithuania. Both drew their swords and prepared to face the gang.

"You like my soldiers?" a cold voice from behind asked, mockingly. Both Nations swung around, and knew instantly what they faced. Mongolia, Asia's feared conqueror and strong warrior. But that had been long ago. What was he doing now?

The peasant woman screamed as one of the men clasped his hand over her arm and swung her to the ground.

"Feliks! You deal with them!" At Lithuania's command, the other ran to the strange woman's defense.

Leaving Liet to face Mongolia. Confronting the stranger, he spoke.

"What is the meaning of this! Attacking innocents?"

Mongolia drew his own weapon, a vicious looking spear clearly meant for battle, yet ornamental enough to be a museum piece.

"She stole from my men. Besides, she is one of _his._" Mongolia swung his spear threateningly.

"His? Russia? You had a good relation with him!" Lithuania couldn't believe that the Nation would attack an ally. But Mongolia simply laughed in return.

"Positive, maybe. My people profited. But all these arrangements...all this formality, it is boring, do you not agree?" A dark shadow whirled around the warrior's malevolent form. Had Mongolia somehow won the favor of powerful Winter? "There is much to be gained from Ivan's territory. And for you as well. You have been so wronged by him. Why don't you join me, and become strong?"

Lithuania held his sword ready, prepared for any surprise attacks. What in all hell was Mongolia planning?

"I am assuming your boss doesn't know about this, Batukhan."

"And why should he? Success is only possible without weakling _politicians _trying to get their way with everything." He spoke the word as an insult, casting a long glare on Lithuania, as footsteps approached from behind.

"Liet! I've got the girl. Those thugs ran like rabbits!" Poland said, gently leading at his side the wide-eyed and staring peasant woman.

"Good work. Is she hurt?" Liet kept his eyes on Mongolia, not trusting him.

"I am fine! But who are you!" the woman snapped.

"Quiet, bitch!" Mongolia said. He turned to Feliks, dark eyes gleaming.

"Ah, Poland. You have been wronged, also. I invite you to join with me. To take victory!"

Mongolia received a confused look. But Poland was interested. "What exactly do you mean by that? This isn't like, a trap, is it?"

Mongolia grinned. "Of course not. Simply a way for us to prosper! I am not greedy; I have no opposition to allowing you to triumph alongside me! Observe!" Using the tip of his spear, Batukhan traced into the snow a rough outline of Russia's territory. With further lines, he cut the image, extending his own lands. He drew further divisions.

"The earnings of victory, for myself and my allies," he declared, swirling the weapon over the lines, "And the rest is to be Winter's domain." The wind howled, and stormy tendrils of icy air swept over the map, destroying much of it. Mongolia's dark braid twisted in the cold air. General Winter was pleased.

"This could be good! Look, Liet! We could, like, be strong again!"

Lithuania wasn't as certain. Mongolia's plan sounded like something one of America's storybook villains might dream up.

"I'm not sure. This doesn't seem like such a good idea..."

But there was no time for debate. A cry of pain rang out from somewhere behind Mongolia. Batukhan turned to the sound, joyous.

"My soldiers are nearing success! Come with me now, and gain the spoils of victory!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Many Nations refused to use guns or bombs in their personal fights. Modern warfare had turned out to be too painful, caused too much death. The eldest among them often wished to forget those cruel battles of recent years, wished to remain in the glory of the past. But of course, there were so many whose lives had been lived completely in the era of bullets and gunpowder, of missiles and rockets. They could find no rest. It could also be said, neither could the ones who had lived before then. _

Winter's cold energy thrashed in the air. Lithuania defensively held his sword up against the spirit, though such a weapon would be useless. Frost formed on the cold metal, and the peasant woman recoiled in horror.

"You, warrior, who are you to command a demon?" she accused, eyes casting a hateful glare on Mongolia.

"Foolish girl. I do not _command_ Winter. He and I are, you could say, allies. And victory is upon us! Follow!" He turned, his frost-specked cloak whirling around.

The fearsome warrior strode through the snow. Liet, Poland, and the woman walking cautiously behind. Neither Nation fully trusted him, and they both kept alert. The sky seemed to hang perpetually in twilight, causing dark shadows to be cast across the ground.

_What is he planning? Conquering Russia would be an impossible task... but if he's successful.. This could be good. We were once powerful, Poland and I. Those days were so beautiful... _

And then Mongolia's warriors came into view. Batukhan watched them with pride, cloak and hair thrashing as Winter whipped through the air. Perhaps two dozen soldiers surrounded Russia, brandishing spears and daggers.

They were in no way organized, but their numbers gave them an advantage over the lone Nation.

_Human soldiers against one of our kind? Cowardice! _

But Mongolia's men seemed to be succeeding. Although one of their number lay silent in the snow—possibly the source of the scream the three Nations had heard?—the odds were in their favor. Though he had been attacked by surprise, Russia fought well, deflecting many of the warriors' blows with his water pipe. But with so many men against him, his defense would not remain strong for long.

The woman Poland had rescued stared in terror at the soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this, warrior?" she hissed at Mongolia, "Do you lead those men? What are you!"

"Ignorant whore!" Batukhan struck at her with the spear in his hand, sending her tumbling to the ground. She struggled to her feet and fled, narrowly avoiding the blade of his weapon as it came at her a second time.

Poland ran after the girl. No Nation would leave a helpless civilian out in this place alone.

Mongolia sneered. "I fail to see why you are so intent on protecting her. She isn't even one of yours. There are more important things to concern yourself with than those rats you call civilians."

And at that, there was no question as to Lithuania's decision.

"Do you actually believe that, Batukhan? We live... we _exist_ for the sake of our people. You can't betray that fact."

"Softhearted fool! _Warriors and kings_ are important. These scavenging peasants aren't. As empires of the world, we must have conquest!"

Lithuania's voice turned from outraged to cold: "Those 'peasants' created and sustain our lives! Don't tell me that you don't feel every undeserved death, all their anger and fear..." He stopped, fighting emotion, remembering rage and pain...

The Nations' eyes moved to the unfolding battle. The force against Russia had been somewhat depleted by his weapon and skill, yet the remainder seemed to nearly have success in their clutches. Shrieking a victorious battle cry, a dagger-wielding warrior charged at Russia, catching the overwhelmed Nation by surprise, the knife tearing through fabric and flesh. Russia howled in pain...and the air turned to ice.

Winter screamed with fury, scattering frozen crystals through the sky.

"_YOU DARE TO HARM MY CHILDREN?"_

The enraged spirit whipped through the coldness. Soldiers' clothing was pulled into the restless storm, becoming covered in ice before they could comprehend what was happening. Frightened at this elemental fury, Mongolia's men ran, dragging their downed fellows into the wilderness. Batukhan hissed in rage and prepared to attack Lithuania...

_he had been a fool to think that an elemental spirit would take sides_

...but found his opponent's sword at his throat within moments.

"The rest of the world has attempted to be somewhat civilized," Lithuania said, certain now that no good could come of Mongolia's machinations. "And we will remain so. Why do you still cling to these methods? Run, now! Follow your warriors!" The threat was unspoken, but absolute. Any retribution placed against Mongolia would be political rather than from a savage blade... but only if he fled with his men. And this he did, running defeated into the dark, chased by Winter's dark and cold stormclouds.

The night was silent but for Winter. The spirit still roared through the air, spiraling around Russia. Flakes of ice sparkled against the blood spilling across the snow.

If Mongolia's ravings had been correct, he had intended for Lithuania to strike the fatal blow. To strike in revenge for so many ages of terror and death. Victory, if that is what it could be called, had been achieved. All that was required was a slash of his sword.

Still unsure, Lithuania approached the injured Nation, expecting to see before him Russia's hated figure. Expecting to see the cruel monster who had controlled his life and people for so very long. The cruel monster with a fondness for beating his subordinates senseless...

Yet all he saw now was an overgrown child in terrible pain.


	4. Chapter 4

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

Hello readers!

By the way, if you're wondering why nobody's using guns even though it's nearly the 21st century, it's because this is more awesome. And the Nations are just old-fashioned.

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

Dark had nearly settled around the icy forest. Winter howled, whirling around what had been a battleground just moments ago. It hissed menacingly as Lithuania came near, calculating the worth of this man who seemed a threat.

"What are you doing here? You work with those pitiful men to destroy me, is that right? It is so unlike you to fight. You were such an obedient worker, do you remember?" Russia's voice was cool and dark, as always. At the sound, Lithuania shivered in revulsion, reconsidering his previous thoughts of compassion.

"You ran, didn't you? You ran from me, called yourself _Lietuva_ when all you are is a pawn of mine..."

_Fury, the anger and discontent of his people after so many years of pain and oppression. What was he thinking, clinging to __such an archaic ideal as __honor in this unfriendly world that that made little distinction between himself and the aggressor? Better to have his revenge now and be done with it. It would be what his people wanted. To finally abandon the gentle and passive person he was known as. To take the blade he carried and drag Russia through the same agony he had lived for all this time..._

There was noise in the distance.

"You're gonna be fine, just trust me, okay? We're not going to, like, hurt you or anything." Poland led the rescued woman beside him, trying to comfort her, trying to establish any trust he could. The words were cut off when he came into sight of the other Nations. He ran to his friend's side, dragging the astonished woman with him.  
"Liet? What's going on? Where's-" But as he asked, he saw. And his concern changed to joy. The shift did not escape Russia's notice.

"Ah, Poland. You smile still. Even when you remember the troubles of your history?"  
"I lived. And there's nothing you can do to change that!" The triumphant glare of the Phoenix, a glow of glory that nearly matched the one expressed eighty years ago: the victorious glory of his rise and return. Though now his manner was more menacing, more violent. It was a sign of trouble when Poland abandoned his childish attitude for that of a warrior. Wary of this sudden strength, the rescued girl again tried to run.

"Who is this?" Russia said, and she stopped to look at him. Russia the person would of course look familiar to her. The Nations were always seen as such by their civilians.

Winter, angered by the attention she was giving to Russia, shrieked in its ice-laden voice.

The woman backed away.

Winter spiraled closer to Russia, hissing a message, covering the Nation's bloody coat with frost. Russia tried to strike at the other Nations, but fell back with a cry of pain. He growled like a hurt wild dog, clutching at the deep gash cut through his arm.

His people were dying. No event passed among the people without manifesting in the Nation's life. Likewise, any incident in the Nation's life had a counterpart among his people. Lithuania looked to the woman standing in the snow, and to the tyrant he hated. The tyrant, or only a being led to destruction by his government's plotting? The question was new, had never been considered before. And yet the eldest of the Baltics found himself pitying the Nation before him, the Nation who had been forced to abandon the needs of his people for the needs of his politicians. Though he still hated Russia for obeying those rules, for causing seemingly endless pain and destruction among Lithuania's own people, it was sympathy he felt for the Nation who lay now in so much pain of his own.

_It had never been easy, dealing with the emotions that humans had given the Nations. Such a spectrum of feeling was difficult for beings who were often forced to sacrifice their free will to leaders or armies. Many had found themselves niches in the spectrum, attitudes that they rarely had to change, Austria, sensible and vain. America, ignorant yet caring. Prussia, crude and warlike. _

_Poland, carefree resilience securing his survival through the centuries. And Lithuania, his strength tempered by compassion. _

_Rarely did they make decisions for themselves, led as they were by politics and war. But when they were among only each other, with no human interference, such arrangements of emotion and virtue guided the Nations' acts. _

Winter howled still, hanging in the sky. Protective. Lithuania could do nothing without angering the elemental wraith.

"Be at peace, _Morozko_! I mean no harm," he declared. Winter snarled but obeyed, and the air turned calmer. Yet the spirit stayed tense, not trusting anybody but Russia.

Lithuania took the bag of medical supplies from his belt.

"WHAT? What are you doing, Liet? This is our victory!" Poland yelled, outraged.

"I have seen too many of my people die to even consider supporting Batukhan's attack."

"We could be strong again! Like we were before that bastard even had a country of his own!"

"It's been two hundred years. Times have changed." This time, Lithuania would not quietly agree. This was his time, the time to be firm in his morals and opinions.

Poland was furious, confused as to why Liet wouldn't attack when he had the opportunity. But this wasn't his fight.

"Fine then. Just get whatever you want to do over with." Poland's tone was not as full of outrage as it had been before. He too had watched helpless as his people were slaughtered, and was beginning to understand Lithuania's reasoning. The two of them had once been friends, once been enemies, and it would not do to stir more conflict. That was not what was needed.

"If it helps our...or any civilians," he said, "I'm, like, all for that."

_Whatever the truth, Lithuania had made his decision. He would attend to Russia's wounds. After, the Nations would return to the conference building to find shelter for the civilian woman, and to report Mongolia's unprovoked attack. _

_Maybe Lithuania had given up his chance for revenge foolishly. Or maybe the world had changed, and protecting the lives of the people had become more important than the Nations fighting among themselves. _

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

Please review :) it helps me write.

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_


	5. Rewrite?

**Hello to my readers! I'm thinking of rewriting parts of this story when I get the chance, but I'd like to know what you think. Are the Nations in-character? Do you like the idea of the story? **

**I might also change the title to "What They Are In The Dark", which is what I called it on my Deviant-Art account. **

**I'm planning on doing some small changes to the beginning, and then maybe do some major changes to the middle and end. **

**Thanks for waiting, and please comment! **

**- Sigma**


End file.
